Hope's New journey
by CMXB
Summary: The Earth of CN was still fighting Fuse's army and with Hope's help they were able to get the edge they needed, but then Fuse did something that caused the battle to shift to another universe. this is a Sequel to Hope: a new hero.
1. Chapter 1 Hope's super adventure

**Chapter 1 Hope's Super Adventure**

**I don't own Fusionfall or Dragon Ball Super**

Long ago in the planet Earth a war was being held, the forces of Earth were fighting against the forces of Lord Fuse and his army, it seemed Earth was about to lose but then it all changed, Earth had a new warrior made from the data of all it's powerful warriors his name is Hope, Hope changed the tides and pushed back the invasion, Fuse wasn't able to create a fusion of him as his being was made from many different warriors so it was impossible to create a perfect copy, the war was stopped for the time being but the forces of Fuse still lurked as the city was the safe zone from place recaptured with a wall surrounding it, the people still had hope from their hero as he was named Hope, he was given that name because he was the last line of defense they had to combat Fuse's army but now they must wait for when Fuse decides to attack.

Hope made many new friends with the heroes of Earth, from best friends and teachers but there a were a few that got his attention, he didn't know why but certain girls made him happy to be with them, he didn't know why but he liked it, now he was at the park with a girl he met a few days back, her name is Lapis Lazuli she was a gem with blue skin and with the power over water, they met when she was fighting against a fusion version of her, she was on the floor as the fusion was about to finish her off but Hope came in and took it out, she was amazed at his skills and they got to know each other and now they were sitting on a picnic blanket with Hope helmet off.

Lapis looked around and said:"so is this what they call a picnic?"

"From what I learned yes, they say people do this to have fun and talk to their friends."Hope said with a smile.

"This is nice."Lapis said with a smile.

"Glad you liked it."Hope said.

Lapis looked around and she then looked up to the sky, she frowned and Hope noticed it and said:"your still thinking about Fuse and the destruction hes doing right?"

"It's not just that, when I faced that fusion version of myself it reminded me of the horrible things I did, I am afraid I might hurt someone, I might hurt you."Lapis said.

"You won't."Hope said getting her attention."I promisse that will never happen and if you ever have doubts well I have a surprise for you."

Lapis was confused, Hope then turned around and took out a present box, he gave it to her and h said:"surprise."

Lapis took the box and examines it, she then opened and to her surpris it was a music box, it was blue like her with gold lins on the lid and the sids, it had a red stars on the sides and on the top and on the stars on the sides were two gems being their with the right being Lapis and the left Hope.

Lapis was surprised and she looks at him with a small blush, he smiled and said:"come on open it."

She nodded and opens the lid, then a small statue of a woman appeared, she had four arms, the first ones in a ballet pose, the second pair spread to the sides, she was wearing chest armor with two gems on the chest with one looking like hers on the right and Hope's on the left, a skirt with amored legs, she had two wings on her back that looked like ice,she had a helmet that covered her face except her eyes like a visor but they were blank and her hair come out from the back as it reached her back and finally it danced to a calming music.

Lapis was stunned seeing the statue, she looked at Hope and said:"is this?"

"Yeah, I tried to make what would happen if we did the fusion but I'm not gonna force you to fight just to do it so heres what I think she would be."Hope said with a smile.

Lapis smiled with a tear on her eye, she was so happy right now, before she could say anything they heard an alarm.

"It's Fuser's army let's go."Hope said as they got up and Lapis nodded so they ran.

They arrived at the other side to see an army of fusions arriving at the entrance, Hope looks at them and said:"looks like Fuse isn't taking any chances."he then summons his sword, he puts on his helmet and prepares for battle."Lapis watch over the entrance."and he charges at the monsters.

Lapis could only watch him and she got worried for him, Hope was slicing through multiple fusion like butter, he was then flying to th air and started to shoots laser beams from his eyes vaporizing many grunts, he then used his ice breath to freeze multiple in a giant ice block and then sent a barrage of energy blasts at them destroying most of them.

Hope then watched the smoke dispersed to see the army was reduced to a small goup and they were staring at him and he said:"well it seems you guys won't get the city."

"That is what you think."A deep voice was hard, Hope looked around along with Lapis, Lapis looked up and she gasp in shock .

"Hope, behind you."Lapis yelled getting his attention.

Hope turnd around and to his shock it was Fuse, he was there floating in front of him.

"Fuse, but how, theres now way you could have entered the world."Hope said since he remembered Jack saiyng if Fuse came it was the end of all hope.

"Simple, I have found a way here, for so long you have been a thorn in my plans and no matter what I couldn't make a fusion of you."Fuse said.

"Hope."they looked behind to see the warriors of Earth coming towards them.

"Fuse you were able to enter our world."Dexter said stunned to see him.

"Like I told your little savior I have found a way."Fuse said.

"Even so, if we all combine our powers we can defeat you as Aku was more powerful than you."Jack said.

Fuse then laughed at his words making everyone worried and Steven said:"what's so funny?"

"Me, being weaker than Aku, well that was true before I came here in the first place."Fuse said shocking them."you see, after Jack killed him a piece of him surived and moved like a wild animal, I was able to catch it and abosorb it into my being, so now behold my power."

He then glowed and gave a roar sending a blinding green light making everyone cover their eyes, when they opened their eyes they got shocked, Fuse head now resemble a skulls with horns, his chest had armor with green lines,he had gauntlets and he had two skeleton wings, he looked like a monster version of Hope.

"Behold your nightmare, Aku wasn't the only thing I absorbed using the Fusions of each of you I got your powers, so instead of making a Fusion of Hope I decided to surpass him myself."Fuse said and his eyes glowed red.

Fuse then summoned a scythe, the handle was brown with green lines and the blade was toxic green, he flies towards Hope and raises his scythe to cut him down, Hope raised his sword to block it, he was pushed back when the weapons collided, Fuse then sent eye lasers hitting Hope in the face sending him to the ground and the heroes were in shock Hope was sent to the ground like it was nothing.

"This power."Fuse said as he looked at his left hand while his right carrid the scythe."it feels amazing, I should thank you Hope if it wasn't for you I wouldn't reach my new level, now that your purpose is filled die." he raises his scythe as it charged up.

Then he was hit in the back by a water fist, he looked back to see Lapis being the culprit and she said:"don't you dare touch him."

"So the little Gem thinks she can take me on, well let me show you woman that you are nothing."Fuse said as he was prepared to attack.

Then he saw a magical blast and a fireball coming from the left and right, he made a barrier to block them, he looks to his right to see Charmcaster and to his left the fire Princess.

"So more fools came to die earlier."Fuse said.

"We won't let you harm our friend you monster."Charmcaster said.

Then Fuse quickly turned back to block Hope's sword, he then kicked him in the gut making Hope grunt in pain, he then sent a shockwave of green fire sending everyone to back.

"I'm getting tired of this."Fuse said and then he used his scythe to cut a hole in the sky making a black hole.

"A black hole."Dexter said in shock.

"That's right with this I'll send you all to another dimension and after I conquer everythinn I will kill all of you."Fuse said and then he started to laugh.

Then Hope caught him in a full nelson hold, Fuse was in shock as he tries to shake him off and said:"let me go you fool."

"I don't think so, as long as your in this hold you can't fight back."Hope said.

"Neither can you so its a stalemate and when you let go I'm going to rip you to pieces."Fuse said.

"Well good thing I'm not letting go."Hope said and he starts to fly up.

"What?"Fuse said then he noticed their were going towards th black hole."no, you want us to be lost forevor."

"No, Hope."Lapis, Charmcaster and Fire Princess yelled with tears on their eyes.

"Don't worry, I can be tracked again, Dexter find me while I send him to another dimension."Hope said.

"Noooo."Fuse said as they both entered the black hole and it closed after they were gone.

The heroes were shocked to see what happened to their friend, Lapis falls to her knees in tears to see the one that cared for her vanish, they heard someone running towards them and they saw Spinel running with tears too she jumped over them and goes looking around for Hope.

"Where is he?"Spinel said worried about where he went.

Lapis gets and goes up to Spinel, she puts hand on her shoulder and said:"Spinel, don't worry he's not gone forevor and he didn't leave you, he did it to save us."

Spinel looks at her, then she hugs while she was crying, everyone was sad, Dee Dee and the powerpuff girls were in tears too long with Chamrcaster and Fire Princess, they all spent time together with Hope, Charmcaster trained him using magic and in that time they bonded, Hope befriended Fire Princess after she left Finn and made her happy, Dee Dee played with him and had fun, PowerPuff girls teamed up with Hope fighting Fuses fusions and they hanged out after the battles and Spinel was more compilicated, after she was left behind by Pink Diamond she found out she was left behind, she then was approached by Fuse who gave her a chance for her revenge, she arrived at Earth and attacked the Crystal Gems first before she could have dealt the finishing blow she stopped by Hope, she tried so many times to take him down but he always avoided her attacks and was telling her that she didn't had to fight, no matter how tried to kill him he never attacked her and she stopped and she cried her eyes out, Hope then gave her a chance saiyng that he wouldn't leave her.

"Do not worry, when he gets out of that black hole I Dexter will be able to find him."Dexter said with a smile.

Lapis and Spinel looked at him, then Spinel grabbed by the shirt scaring him and she said:"then go find him."

With Hope, he and Fuse were flying through a grey realm with dark lines around them, Fuse goes to attack and Hope blocks his scythe with his sword.

"You fool, once I find a way back your friends will all die."Fuse said.

"Oh yeah, well let's go."Hope said.

Then they started to attack each other with their weapons, sparks were flying from each hit as they were both fighting for dominance, they shoots laser beams at each other, then they started to throw fireballs trying to get some edge.

Then when their weapons hit two rifts opened sucking each of them, Fuse went into one while Hope was sent to the other one.

The rift opened and Hope was then sent to another world and lands on the ground, he gets up to see that he was in a city and it was destroyed, the skies were dark and this world looked empty.

"What happened here?"Hope asked.

He then heard an explosion on the other side of the city, he goes flying to check it out, when he got close he found the cause of it, there was a young man of his age wielding a sword and his hair was golden with a gold and blue aura around him and he was facing two guys, one was wearing black clothing and his hair was pink and at his side was green guy with a mohawk.

"Your not gonna get away with this Black, Zamasu."Young man said.

"Really Trunks, no matter how you try, the result is the same we win."Goku Black said.

"Yes the zero mortal plan will bring beauty back to this world."Zamasu said.

"What the hell are you talking about, this nothing but senseless slaughter."Trunk said.

Then before Goku black could do anything he was struck from hebind by a kick, it was like slow motion as both Zamasu and Trunks were shocked, Hope kicked Black sending him towards a building.

"What?!"Zamasu said in shock but then he was punched in the face sent towards the same building.

"Now take this."Hope said charging up a cobalt blue energy beam and sent towards them making a explosion.

Hope lands next to Trunk and Trunks asked:"who are you?"

"My name is Hope, all you need to know I'm a friend and came here to help."Hope said.

Trunks blinks but then smilled and nodded, he then turns towards where Zamasu and Black are and said:"then let's keep them busy, my father will appear soon to help out."

"Right."Hope said.

Zamasu and Black fly up to stare down at the and Zamasu said."where did this mortal come from?"

"I don't know, but theres something strange about him, like he is made from multiple warriors, no matter we will just have to get rid of him."Black said.

"Yes let us show this mortal that you don't defy the gods."Zamasu said.

And everyone got ready to fight, the fight to protect the future got a new savior in the form of Hope, will be able to stop Black and Zamasu find out next time.

**Note:This is the sequel to Hope: a new hero, Hope and Fuse were sent to Dragon Ball world and Hope is in Trunks timeline and surprising that Fuse decided to absorb the powers of others to become a Fusion of Hope, the reason was Hope was thorn at his side and he couldn't make a Fusion so he decided to recreate him with his own body and this will be a Harem for now being: Dee Dee Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, Lapis, Spinel, Charmcaster and Fire Princess but more will be added.**


	2. Chapter 2 Save the future

**Chapter 2 Save the future**

**I don't own Fusionfall or Dragon Ball Super**

Hope and Trunks were now facing Zamasu and Black, they were looking at the so called gods who were flying in the air.

"This time they will pay, by the way my name is Trunks."Trunks said to Hope.

"Nice to meet you Trunks, but now let us defeat these guys."Hope said.

"To think a simple mortal would dare defy a god."Zamasu said.

"Let us exterminate this pest."Black said and they got ready to fight.

"So which one will you take?"Hope asked.

"I'll take Black."Trunks said and he charged at Black while Hope went after Zamasu.

Black made a enegy blade to block Trunks sword as they were flying away, Hope then faced Zamasu and he punched Zamasu in the chest.

"Impressive but you cannot vanquish me, I am immortal."Zamasu said then he created a energy blade"now die."he goes to stab Hope but to his shock his attack phased right through him when Hope became intangible then Hope kicked him in the face sending him back.

Zamasu stop himself and looked at Hope, he was in shock and said:"how, how did my attack not harm you, it was like I was attacking a ghost."

"I have many different abilities that you cannot comprehend, and that last one if just the tip of the iceberg."Hope said and he summoned his sword."now come at me." and he charged at Zamasu.

Zamasu was using his energy blade to counter Hope's sword, Hope was pushing back Zamasu with each attack while Zamasu was blocking them, Hope then kicked him in the face and shot laser beams from his eyes hitting him in the face.

Zamasu stepped back as his face regenerated, he laughed and said:"your struggle is futile, I have obtained eternal life, you are helpless before me."

"Oh yeah, well if I can't kill you then I'll just have to seal you away."Hope said.

"What?!"Zamasu said in shock.

"Take this."Hope said and he made a blinding light making Zamasu become blind, Hope then attacked him with a barrage of punches and slashes, he kicks him to the air and sends a fireball making a huge explosion injuring Zamasu badly, he then appeared above him and stabbed him with the sword and fired a point blank fire blast to the face burning him, he then kicked him down and sent a electrical attack at Zamasu shocking him and paralysing him.

"Now."Hope said as his gem glowed, before Zamasu could heal himself multiple cobalt gems appeared and started to attach to his body, Zamasu screamed as his body was being trapped inside of the gems.

"What is this power?"Zamasu said as his lower half was completly covered in gems.

"Behold Zamasu the power of a Gem."Hope said.

"A Gem, what is that, is that a race of mortals that I don't know."Zamasu said as the gems were slowly covering his upper body.

"Of course, many Gems have unique abilites, I was granted with this power and now Zamasu begone."Hope said while Zamasu screamed.

"How can, how can, how can this be how it ends?!"Zamasu said as his body was getting close to being covered in the gems.

The gems kept appearing to the point his body was covered and Zamasu gave one final scream as his body glowed and in its place was a gaint cobalt and it then landed on the ground.

Hope was tired, but he smilled knowing that Zamasu was stopped and he said:"now to help Trunks." and he flies off to help Trunks against Black.

Black and Trunks were clashing with their swords while Zamasu and Hope were figthing, Black threw multiple energy blasts at him but Trunks used his sword to slash at them, Black powered up for a bit and then stopped, he felt something wrong.

"What happened there, why did Zamasu's power vanished?"Black said confused.

"He did it, he defeated Zamasu."Trunks said happy about it.

Then they saw Hope flying towards them, he stopped in front of them making Black shocked, he tried to look for Zamasu but couldn't find him.

"How did you defeat Zamasu, he was immortal so how could a lowly mortal defeat him." Black questioned him.

"Wanna know where he is, look at the giant gem back there."Hope said pointing back at where he was.

Black look to where he was pointing and gets shocked to see a giant gem there, he could feel there was someone inside of there but it's power was weaker.

"How could this have happened, how could a mortal seal away a god?!"Black said in shock.

"You see now Black, mortals are better then what you think of us, it was a mortal that sealed away one of you."Trunks said.

Black growled in anger and said:"it seems you mortals still continue to desecrate the gods to do something like this, without him my plan cannot advance to it's final stage, it seems I have to kill you in order to free him."

Trunks flies next to Hope and said:"I don't think so, without Zamasu you can't win now."he powers up and they charged at Black.

Goku Black was now fighting both Trunks and Hope, he was trying to block each of their attacks but they were break through his defenses and kick him in the gut, they sent him far from them and Hope charged up a giant blue energy orb and throws it to the sky, it then rained down energy beams at Black who couldn't dodge them so he raised his arms and took the attacks sending him to the ground.

Goku Black got up injured and said:"I will not lose, with this body I will get stronger so begone you fools."he then charges a kamehameha.

Trunks charges a final Flash while Hope charges a blue beam with his right hand, they then fired their beams as they were in a struggle with Black's own attack, Black was putting everything he got into his attack but then Trunks and Hope overpowered him sending him flying.

Trunk and Hope landed on the ground and they saw Black get up, he was covered in wounds, his clothes were damaged and his body could barely stand.

"How can this be?"Black said.

"It's over now Black, this is the end of the line."Trunks said and he got ready to attack.

"So very true."they heard a voice and it was familiar to Hope.

"Oh no, he's here."Hope said and he looked around.

"Wait, who's here?"Trunks asked.

Then from behind Black appeared Fuse, Black turns around only for Fuse to grab him by the throat and lift him up.

"You, dare, raise your hand to a god."Black said while he was trying to set himself free.

"Fool, you are nothing more than a loser and the losers die, so you will be made of some use to me."Fuse said and then a toxic green gem grew out of his stomach.

"A gem?!"Hope said and he was shocked to see it.

"Now, become part of me."Fuse said as the gem glowed and Black screamed until he got absorbed by Fuse.

"What?!"Trunks said and he was in shock along with Hope.

Fuse then started to power up, and he had now the same pink aura that Black has, he looks at his body and said:"amazing, so this is the power of a god, well looks like that fool's power was put to good use."

"Hope do you know this guy?"Trunks asked as he was still looking at Fuse.

"Yes, his name is Fuse he's an alien warlord that wants to conquer everything, he has many abilities and as you just saw he can absorb other people into his body."Hope said.

"That is correct, you see I couldn't absorb Black in the state he was before so I let you fight him just enough so he would be weaker than me, I should thank you now I can conquer this world and this entire universe."Fuse said.

"I won't allow you, my world is already harmed by Zamasu and Black so I won't allow you take over it."Trunks said and he powered up.

"Trunks."They looked up to see Goku and Vegeta fly down and they landed next to Hope and Trunks.

"Okay, I figured out a way to seal Zamasu."Goku said.

"Well, that's good to hear but Zamasu is already sealed away."Trunks said.

"Wait, really?"Goku said surprised.

"Yes, I did it."Hope said.

"Then what about Black?"Vegeta asked.

"Why don't you ask the green reaper over there?"Hope said pointing at Fuse.

Goku and Vegeta looked at Fuse and they were stunned, his power was huge and Goku said:"whoa his power, so can you tell us who is he?"

"Long story short, his name is Fuse and he's an alien warlord."Hope said.

"Oh great, another Frieza."Vegeta said.

"I hate being treated like I wasn't here, no matter I'll just have to kill you two as well."Fuse said and he summoned his scythe.

"Oh really."Vegeta said and he and Goku powered up to Super Saiyan Blue.

"Watch out, he can absorb others, that is how he got rid of Black."Hope warned them.

"Yes, but four against one seems a bit unfair."Fuse said and then he raises his arm and shoots three green beams, they hit the ground next to him with two on the left and one on the right and to everyones shock they transformed into Fusion versions of Goku Black, Zamasu and Trunks.

"What the, what are those things?"Vegeta asked.

"Those are called Fusions, their creatures Fuse is able to create and let me tell you their stronger than the originals."Hope said.

"Just great, a more annyoing versions of Black and Zamasu."Vegeta said.

"Well, they migth have their power but they don't look like they have the same mind so we can take them."Goku said.

"You guys deal with the fusions, I'll take care off Fuse."Hope said.

"Right."They all said and they all charged at their opponents, Vegeta was fighting Fusion Black, Goku was fighting Fusion Zamasu, Trunks was facing his Fusion version and Hope was fighting Fuse.

Vegeta was punching at Fusion Black, knocking him around, Fusion Black gets up and makes his own Energy blade that's green and charges at Vegeta, he sends energy slashes at Vegeta but Vegeta dodged them, Fusion Black tries to slice Vegete but Vegeta grabbed his arm and punched him in the face, Fusion Black tries to punch him with his other arm but Vegeta grabbed it, Vegeta then grabs him by the face and said:"let me tell you something you freak, you may have the power but your skills are worthless."he then kicks the Fusion through a building and chases after it, Vegeta then kicks it to the air and charges his attack."Final Flash." and shoots it at the Fusion killing it.

Goku was fighting Fusion Zamasu and avoiding his slashes, Goku then grabs his arm and kicks him, he then gives barrage of punches to the face and slams him to the ground.

Goku then looks to see the Fusion get up and said:"I see, this one isn't immortal, it seems theres something they can't copy."

Fusion Zamasu goes after Goku as they were now clashing fists but then Goku was able to get an opening and punch him in the gut, Goku then punched him to the air and charges his signature beam:"kamehameha."and shoots it at the Fusion destroying it.

"The real ones would have saved each other but these on the other hand left each other to die."Goku said.

Trunks was clashing sword with his Fusion, Fusion Trunks was able to push back the real one back, while Black and Zamasu fusions were defeated Trunks Fusion was stronger as Trunks himself had an edge on them so his own Fusion was able to surpass him.

"Hope was right, these guys are stronger than the original."Trunks said.

Fusion Trunks then kicked his original away, it then charged a burning attack and fires at Trunks, Trunks dodges the attack by flying to the sky, Fusion Trunks flies after him and they were now doing a barrage of punches, Fusion Trunks then punched Trunks in the face and kicked him in the gut, then he raises both arms to hit Trunks to the ground, the Fusion then charged up a Galick gun, Trunks got up and saw the attack so he charged up a dome type of attack and said:"not this time, you are finished."he then fires Heat Dome attack at the Fusion who fired the Galick Gun, the attacks struggle for a bit and then Trunks used all of his energy to destroy the Fusion.

Trunks was tired and said:"there, now to take out Fuse."and he flies to help out Hope.

Hope and Fuse were fighitng with their weapons, sparks fly to the air each time their weapons hit each other, Fuse the used is left hand to makes his own version of Blacks sword this time being toxic green, he used to slash at Hope's chest making him scream, Hope stood back to see the slash mark.

"You got careless, Black has some interesting powers with this one being one of them."Fuse said.

Vegeta and Trunks appeard behind him and Vegeta said:"hey your little creations were poorly made to say the least." and Goku went to Hope's side.

"So you defeated the Fusions, well not surprising they were only stronger than Black and Zamasu when you fought them before, but me on the other hand."Fuse said.

Fuse then powered up with Blacks rose aura and everyone was stunned at his power, Fuse was there with the aura around him and the horns on his head now had the same color Black had in Rose, Vegeta charges at Fuse and tries to punch him but Fuse vanished surprising Vegeta and kicks him from behind, Fuse then blasts Vegeta from behind sending him to the ground.

Goku tries to attack but Fuse punches him in the gut and slashes him with his scythe making a huge gash with blood spilling out, Fuse then blasts Goku with a enegy blast sending where Vegeta landed on the ground.

Hope and Trunks charged at Fuse as they tried to attack him with their swords but Fuse easily dodges them and sends a shockwave sending them flying next to Goku and Vegeta.

They got up and they were badly hurt, they look at Fuse who now landed on the ground in front of them and said:"is this the best you can do, well no matter, I think after I win I will absorb you all so that I will have no one to challenge me."

"Don't get full of yourself we Saiyans have no limits."Vegeta said as he, Goku and Trunks powered up again along with Hope.

"Really, well show me your limitless power."Fuse said and he goes to charge up a familiar attack surprising Goku, Vegeta and Trunks.

"KA ME."Fuse said as he was charging a kamehameha but the color was green,"Ha ME."

Goku, Vegeta, Trunks and Hope charged up their own attacks, Goku the Kamehameha, Vegeta and Trunks the Final Flash and Hope his blue energy wave, Fuse then said:"HA."and fires the attack along with the group, the attacked was stopped by their combined attacks, they were in a struggle and Fuse was pushing their attacks further.

"Everyone use everything you got."Goku said and they all use up their energies to overpower Fuse's attack consuming him as he screamed.

They all stopped as a smoke cloud appeared, they powered down and they were breathing heavily, when the smoke cleared they were in shock, standing there was Fuse his body was smoking and he looked hurt but he still lived.

"Impressive, you truly live up to your warrior race heritage, I'm badly hurt so I guess we will meet each other later in my present."Fuse said.

"Your present?"Hope questioned him.

"You see this isn't our timeline, we got sent not only to another universe but also to the future, the one those two live is our timeline so bye bye."Fuse said and he gave a scream as white rings came from his mouth, they go above him making a portal on the floor and he fell through it vanishing.

"Where did he go?"Trunks said as they looked around for him.

"He went through time."Hope said surprising them.

"Wait what, your telling me he can just time travel just like that."Vegeta said.

"Yes, you see in my universe there existed a powerful being known as Aku, he has many poweful techniques including time travel, he used that same power to travel back to our timeline."Hope explained to them.

"Wow, well lord Beerus isn't going to be happy to learn about someone that can just time travel."Goku said.

"Who?"Hope asked.

"Wait you don't know who he is?"Goku said surprised along with Vegeta and Trunks."Oh I see you must only know the god of destruction of your universe."

"What's a god of destruction?"Hope asked again.

They were shocked again and Goku asked:"do you know the supreme Kais."Hope shakes his head."the angels."Hope shakes his head again"or even Zeno." and again Hope said no.

"How can you not know who any of them are, did you live in some backwater planet."Vegeta said.

"I'm sorry but I think I'm in a different dimension too."Hope said.

"Wait dimension."Trunks said and they got surprised."so like your universe exists somewhere else."

"Yes, the reason why I'm here is because I was fighting Fuse and he made a rift that sent us to another dimension."Hope explained.

"Wow, really then that must mean there exist other universes out there that even Zeny doesn't control."Goku said and he go excited."which means their must be some pretty strong guys."

"Well yes, their are races that are pretty strong in mine like Celestialsapien which can control reality, time and space at their whim."Hope said.

"Wait that's what you have instead of our gods."Trunks said.

"Yes, plus their many different races bellow them that are as strong as you can get, I was made from the data of my own Earth's warriors to fight off Fuse's army."Hope said.

"Great, another Cell."Vegeta said.

"Well he isn't exactly like Cell, Cell was evil while Hope is a good guy."Trunks said to defend Hope.

"Thanks, now I must return to my own timeline, hey how did you guys come here anyway?"Hope asked Goku and Vegeta.

They explained to him they have a time machine and this got Hope interested, so they went to where Zamasu was and locked the Gem away so that he couldn't do any more trouble, the skies cleared up and the people were happy to safe again, Hope was next to the Time machine with Goku and Vegeta with Trunks saiyng his goodbyes.

"Hope I can't thank you enough for saving my world, and you didn't need to help so thank you."Trunks said.

"Hey I'm just happy to help, if theres trouble you know who to call."Hope said and Trunks nodded.

They shooks hands and Hope goes inside the time machine with Goku and Vegeta, the machine flies to the air and vanishes.

"Goodbye."Trunks said.

"Hello Trunks."Trunks looks back to see a short female surpreme kai with pink skin.

"Who are you?"Trunk asked.

"I am the surpreme kai of time, you have been messing with the timelines a lot."Supreme kai of time said.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I needed to do something to save my world."Trunks said.

"Hey don't worry, how about you help me protect it."Supreme kai of time said.

"What?"Trunk said confused.

"You see time is very big so how about you help clean up your crime by helping me fix future problems."Supreme Kai of time said.

Trunks was stunned but he then smilled and said:"of course, thank you for this chance."

"Great to hear, welcome to the time patrollers Trunks and we have work to do because that Fuse guy is going to be a problem."Surpreme kai of time said.

"Right."Trunks said.

Trunks joined the time patrollers to help Hope stop Fuse, so next time he appears to mess with the timelines he better be prepared to face the time patrollers.

**Note:Yeah Trunks joined the time patrol since in xenoverse 2 it was said that Trunks joined after the goku black arc and Hope's Gem ability is sealing but it does have some weakness like him needing his opponent to be weaken to make it faster and it can be stopped by a outside attack from another person.**


	3. Chapter 3 Mother Diamond

**Chapter 3 Mother Diamond**

**I don't own Fusionfall or Dragon Ball Super**

The group arrived at the present timeline at Capsule Corp and their friends were there waiting for them, Goku and Vegeta climbed out of the machine.

"Dad."Kid Trunks said as he and Goten went up to their fathers.

"Vegeta you guys did it."Bulma said happy.

"Goku did they hurt you again?"Chi chi said worried about Goku.

Beerus and Whis appeared and Goku said:"whoa Lord Beerus."

"It seems you managed to defeat Zamasu."Beeurs said.

"Well to tell you the truth we didn't defeat Zamasu."Goku said surprising everyone.

"Wait, then who defeated Zamasu and Black?"Piccolo asked.

"Well Black's kind complicated but Zamasu well it was our new friend, hey Hope you can come out now."Goku called to Hope who jumped out of the time machine.

Everyone except for Goku and Vegeta were stunned seeing him, some could feel his energy was different like he was made from different beings like Cell, he looks at them and bows to all of them.

"Hello everyone, my names is Hope it's a pleasure to meet you."Hope said.

"Well nice to meet you Hope."Bulma said a bit nervous.

Trunk and Goten look at Hope and Hope noticed the younger version of the Trunks he met, they were looking at him from up and down and Trunks asked:"so is the helmet removable or is it apart of you?"

"Oh, excuse me."Hope said and he removed his helmet.

"Hey, he looks pretty normal."Krillin said.

"Yes, but his energy is similar to Cell's."Piccolo said.

"Hey don't worry guys, Hope was the one that was able to seal off Zamasu."Goku said.

"But what happened to Black?"Piccolo asked.

"He got absorbed."Vegeta said and they got surprised.

"Absorbed?"Beerus asked.

"Well you see, I didn't arrive alone."Hope said.

He explained to them about Fuse and his origin, they were shocked to learn of his creation and about Fuse and the fact he could absorb others was trouble.

"So a mortal has the ability to just time travel."Beerus said angry about it.

"Well he does come from another dimension so the rules there might be different from here."Whis said.

"Well I don't where he is now, he might be here in this timeline but where is a different story he could be anywhere."Hope said.

"Well your friends must be worried about you after what this Fuse did."Bulma said.

"Yes, I'm just waiting for them to find me."Hope said then they heard a beeping sound, they looked around but Hope raises a hand as a blue comunicator appeared and it made a hologram of Dexter.

"Hope, I finally found you."Dexter said.

"Dexter good to see you."Hope said with a smile.

Goku looks at the hologram and said:"hey you must be Hope's friend, I'm Goku nice to meet you."

"Yes nice to meet you too, I am Dexter boy genius and Hope I have been trying to get in contact with you for days."Dexter said.

"Days, must be the whole the time travel part, well I'm here so is there a way to get me back?"Hope asked.

"Hey maybe we can use the Dragon Balls?"Goku suggested.

"Dragon Balls?"Hope and Dexter asked.

"You see their magical orbs that can summon a dragon to grant wishes."Goku explained.

"I'm afraid that will be impossible, your dragon is too weak to be able to cross through dimensions, only with the Super Dragon balls would it be possible."Whis said.

"Ah really."Goku said disappointed.

"Do not worry, for I Dexter have a plan I just need the best scientist you can get from your world."Dexter said.

Bulma comes up to them and said:"well I can help, so what do we need to do?"

"Good, now we will need to build this machine, it will link both of our dimensions and make a portal so that Hope is able to come back anytime and for us to also see yours."Dexter said as blue prints appeared.

"Amazing, this is a great machine."Bulma said.

"I'm confused a bit here."Goku said.

"it's simple Goku, the machines will make like a door way between both of our dimensions so that we can meet each other."Bulma explained to Goku.

"Oh, I get it."Goku said.

"So give me some time and I'll have done."Bulma said.

They nodded and Bulma went to work, they were excited to meet this new dimension.

"This should be interesting Lord Beerus."Whis said.

"Yes."Beerus said.

They waited for sometime and then Bulma came back with the machine with a small satellite dish with a metal box attached to it with the mechanism inside of it, she sets it down and said:"okay get ready."

"Very well."Dexter said as the communication was turned off.

Bulma activated the machine and it sent a yellow beam in front of it making a hole then hole opened to reveal a forest, then Dexter came through it with Lapis and Spinel, they look around and the girls looked at Hope and they got happy.

"Hope."The girls said as they run up to him and hugged him.

"Hey Lapis, Spinel."Hope said with smile.

"Were so happy to see you again."Lapis said.

"Yeah, you promised not to leave me."Spinel said.

"Look I'm sorry but I needed to stop Fuse."Hope said"but let me introduce you to my new friends."He then introduced them to the Z-fighters.

Spinel smiled and looked around and saw Android 18 with Marron, she gave a big smile and goes up to Marron, Android 18 looks at her with look but Marron smiled and said:"Hi there miss."

"Hi, my name is Spinel, wanna play?"Spinel asked.

"Can I?"Marron asked her mother.

18 thinks about it and said:"fine."

"Yay."The both said.

Spinel grabs Marron and jumps to the air as her legs stretched to the ground, they got surprised while Marron was laughing, Spinel stretches her arms with Marron on top of them as she wobbles them and Marron was jumping up and down.

"Wow she can do that."Krillin said surprised.

"Yes, Spinel is a Gem and Gem's have a unique ability hers his her stretchiness."Hope said.

Spinel was then jumping up and down with Marron on her arms as they were both laughing.

"She's incredible, I can't wait to see what the rest of their world can do."Goku said excited.

Spinel then stopped and put Marron down on the floor and Spinel said."Ta da."

"Well she's certainly a unique one, looks like these Gem's are interesting beings."Whis said.

"Would you believe she's like over a thousand years old."Hope said surprising them.

"Wait really?"Bulma asked.

"Yes Gem's don't age so they can live forevor and they don't need to eat or sleep."Hope surprisng them."I can also live forevor too being part gem."

Chichi didn't like that and said:"that is unfair, I have problems looking good in my age and now comes an entire race of aliens that can't even age."

"Interesting."Beerus said then he looks at Lapis."so what can you do?"

"Oh I have Hydrokinesis."Lapis said.

"What's that?"Goku asked.

"It means she can control water you idiot."Vegeta said.

"Yes, like this."Lapis said and she used the water pond near by to create giant hand surprising them, she then turned the hand into a sphere, it then turned to snake and goes flying around the sky until it returns back to the pond.

"Well your kind has some interesting abilities."Beerus said.

"Hey."they looked towards the portal to see Peridot coming towards them."what's taking so long."then she noticed Hope there.

"Hi Peridot."Hope said with a smile.

"Hi."Peridot said with a smile and she stares at him.

"So, Peridot is there something you want?"Lapis asked.

"Oh, yeah, you see she's here."Peridot said surprising her friends.

"Who's she?"Vegeta asked.

"You will get to know her."Dexter said as he goes to the machine and pushes a few buttons to make the portal bigger.

They all watched then from the portal came a giant woman wearing a blue cloak, she takes off her hood to show a blue skinned woman, with long silver hair and blue eyes and she was crying.

The gems started to cry when she came, she looked at them and saw Hope and she said:"Cobalt."

"Yes, I'm sorry for worrying you."Hope said.

She smiled and picked him up, she puts him next to her face and she said:"oh Cobalt I'm so happy to see that your safe, I missed you."

"Uh, can someone introduce us to our new guest?"Bulma asked as they were watching the moment.

"Of course, presenting Blue Diamond one of the leaders of the Gems and Hope's mother."Lapis said and they got surprised.

"Wait really she's his mom."Goku said.

"But didn't he said he was created from Dexter's lab with another professor."Bulma said.

"He was, but the gem that he has on his body was made by her, you see we needed a gem to help create Hope, our tries failed so we contacted the diamonds for help and Blue Diamond got interested, she created his cobalt Gem using pieces from her own Gem, so when we created Hope she is technically his mother since their gems are connected and you can see how happy she is when she met him."Dexter said and he points at the mother and son reunion.

"Hey miss Lapis are you okay, why are you sad?"Goten asked Lapis.

"I'm not sad, Blue Diamonds power makes Gem around her feel what she is feeling."Lapis explained.

"Blue."they look at the portal to see Yellow Diamond come out."is Cobalt here?"

"Yes."Blue said as she showed him.

"Hey uh, question why do they call Hope Cobalt?"Goku asked Dexter.

"It is because Blue Diamond wanted him to be called Cobalt like his Gem, we told her we named him Hope but she still calls him Cobalt and Hope doesn't mind her calling him that if it makes her happy."Dexter said.

"Cobalt you made your mother sad and me worried about you, how could you do something so reckless and Blue can you please stop crying I can't see."Yellow said rubbing her eyes and sends a giant tear that lands on Yamcha and Puar.

"Oh come on."Yamcha said as he and Puar got wet.

"Sorry."Blue Diamond said as she wipes her tears off and sets Hope down on the floor.

"I'm sorry auntie but I had to do something to stop Fuse, but don't worry I'm here and I'm fine just didn't expect to be sent to the future which is the reason I was gone for days."Hope said.

"Just don't do that again you almost scared your mother to the point I thought her gem would shatter."Yellow said.

"I'm just happy to know your safe."Blue said.

Yellow Diamond looked around, she notices the Z-fighters and said:"so are these the natives?"

"Well most of them are, some on the other hand."Hope said.

"Hey Vegeta, can you feel their strenght?"Goku whispered to Vegeta

"Yes, their certainly strong compared to the other two, I can see why their the leaders of their planet."Vegeta said.

"I see, well this world seems a bit more advance than other worlds we have seen to be able to create the machine to connact our dimensions."Yellow said.

"It seems so."Whis said approaching them.

"And you are?"Yellow asked.

"Allow me to introduce myself, my name is Whis the attendant of Lord Beerus the god of Destruction of Universe 7."Whis introduced himself.

"God of destruction?"Yellow said."now I heard everything, so where is this lord Beerus?"

"Rigth here woman."Beerus said.

"Oh, well Lord Beerus we're sorry for entering your universe but we needed to get Hope back home."Yellow said.

"Well I don't see a problem for now since I'm in a good mood, but now the problem is that blasted Fuse."Beerus said.

"Yes, don't worry we will deal with him, we are still in war with his fusions so if we defeat him then his fusions will be gone."Hope said.

"Hey if you need help, we can give a hand."Goku said.

"Wait are you sure, you don't need to get involved in this."Hope said surprised.

"Yeah, plus it get's me excited to know theres plenty of strong guys out there outside of our own universes."Goku said.

"And I will pay that Fuse for making a fool out of me."Vegeta said.

"I guess I won't mind helping out."Piccolo said.

"If he wants to conquer every world then he must be stopped so I'll help out too."Gohan said.

"Yeah me too."Krillin said.

"Fine, I'll help out too but only for a price, hey Spinel you wouldn't mind babysit Marron."18 said.

Spinel smilled and nodded and Hope said:"plus if theres a time we need her help I can get a back up."

"Really, you must have some good friends then."18 said.

"Yes, plus they love kids in fact."Hope said and goes to the portal, after a few moments Hope comes back with a really tall friend, he was red missing an arm and he had a wonky eye.

"Everyone meet Wilt."Hope said.

"Hey hows it going."Wilt said with a smile.

The kids went up to him, Wilt still smiled but after a few moments he said:"oh I get, yeah I know I'm broken with the wonky eye and stubby arm, I can get another replacement."

"Your tall."Goten and Trunks said.

Wilt blink and said:"oh yeah, I guess I'm pretty tall."

"So what is he another race?"Beerus asked.

"Oh no, you see I'm a imaginary friend."Wilt said.

"Wait really an imaginary friend, but your real."Trunks said surprised.

"Well you see imaginary friends are created by kids in our universe if they believed and imagine us enough, there is a time where we have to move on but we have a home called Fosters home for imaginary friends where we get to live then we get a chance to be adopted to be with another kid."Wilt explained.

"Awesome."Goten said still amazed.

Whis chuckled and said:"simply amazing for children to creating beings from their own imagination."

"Their world just keeps amazing me each time."Bulma said.

"So you can take care of Marron?"18 asked.

"Of course, I'm happy to help."Wilt said with a smile and 18 smiled in return.

"Hey, would it be trouble if I could ask one of you to take care of Pan one of these days?"Videl asked as she was holding Pan.

"Sure."Wilt said as he and Spinel nodded.

"Well since we are all working together I think its best we send some drones to find Fuse, he can't be too far."Yellow said."come on Blue."

"Oh, alright."Blue said then she gets close to Hope."I'll be back to see you again, so don't make mommy worried again."

"I won't."Hope said.

"Okay, just be careful."Blue said and she went to the portal with Yellow Diamond.

Trunks goes up to Hope and said:"man your mom babies you and you don't even mind."

"Well she's my only mother and I wouldn't replace her for anyone."Hope said with a smile.

He remembers the first time they met, after Hope fought the Fusion after his creation he was called to the homeworld.

**FlashBack**

Hope was flying through space in a ship called the rust bucket 3, it as being pilloted by Ben tennyson, Gwen and Kevin and he was looking out seeing the stars fly by.

"Okay next stop homeworld of the gems."Kevin said.

"Must be exciting to see your mother for the first time Hope."Gwen said to him.

"Well, I'm a bit nervous, you see I don't know if she will like me, gems are all girls so what if she rejects me for being a guy."Hope said.

"Hey don't worry, your mom a nice woman to her friends so I'm sure she will like you."Ben said.

"If you say so."Hope said but he was still scared.

They arrived at Homeworld in a landing zone, they got our from the ship to see Peridot there and she said."Well heroes of the universe glad you could come, so where's Blue Diamonds child."

"He's over there."Kevin said pointing back at the ship.

"Wait he?"Peridot said surprised and she saw Hope walking towards them, she goes up to him as he got surprised."a male gem, can you take the helmet off?"

"Sure."Hope said and he takes off his helmet and Peridot blushed at the sight of his face.

"Wow, well we better get to the throne room, your mother is excited to meet you."Peridot said as she was still trying to make sense of this attraction to him.

"I suppose."Hope said as he puts back his helmet and goes to the castle with them.

While they were walking Peridot whispers to Gwen:"hey why is he so sad for being here?"

"It's because he's nervous, he thinks his mother won't like him because of him being a guy."Gwen responded.

"Wait really, I can see where he's going but I'm sure she won't mind."Peridot said.

At the throne room the diamonds where there on their thrones waiting for the arrival of Blue's child, many gems are at the sides waiting then a pearl appears and said:"everyone, the child of Blue has arrived with the hero of the universe Ben 10."

Everyone got excited with the diamonds smilling but Blue was the happiest as she could finally see her child, the curtains opened to reveal Ben's team but something surprised them, they saw Hope in his armor with his head down as they were walking towards the Diamonds.

"Well lady Diamonds we got here just in time."Ben said.

"Yes, but is that my child?"Blue asked pointing at Hope."He has the gem I created."

Hope touched his gem and looks at her, after a few seconds he takes off his helmet and the gems around them gasp seeing a male gem.

Blue Diamonds gets up and walks up to him to get a closer look, she went to her knees to look at him and Hope looks down expecting for the worst, Blue Diamonds eyes widen and then she hugged him close to her face with a smile surprising him.

"Oh my, your even more perfect that what I dreamed about, oh I'm so happy to finally meet you my son."Blue said with tears on her eyes.

Yellow rubbed her eyes and said:"I knew she would make a scene."

"But still, welcome to homeworld may we know your name?"White asked.

"Oh, uh its Hope."Hope said and he was crying too because of Blue's power.

"Hope, that's not the name I picked, that must tbe Dexter's choice the name I chose for you is Cobalt."Blue said.

"Cobalt."Hope said.

"Cobalt, it is a fine name, well we are happy for you to be here, homeworld is your home despite your creation on Earth, so your always welcomed back."White said.

"Thank you."Hope said.

"I'm so happy for you to be here my son."Blue said and she hugged him again.

Hope was still nervous but he smiled and hugged her back and said:"me too, mom."

**Flashback End**

Hope smilled at those memories, he was accepted by his people and his mother, the other diamonds were more like aunts to him and he got along with them.

"So how about we celebrate our new friends arrival and victory over Zamasu with a feast."Bulma said.

"Wow really I'm starving."Goku said excited.

"Finally something good to eat."Beerus said.

"Well I suppose we can stay for a bit."Dexter said as the CN warriors went to Capsule corp.

"Hey Dexter I couldn't find Dee Dee, Blossom, Bubbles or Buttercup when I went back home."Hope asked.

"The powerpuff girls are busy on another side of the planet and Dee Dee is at home when you got back remember I was at the professors lab when I made the device."Dexter said.

"Good, I'm glad their alright."Hope said.

Thye enjoyed the feast with their new friends, the gems decided to try the food to be nice and it was good, a new alliance was formed to fight against Fuse will they succeed find out next time.

**Note:Blue Diamond is Hope's mother surprising isn't it, he does have some parts that are like his mother like his eyes and his hair despite it being blond it's the same lenght and Peridot apart of the harem and theres still more to go and I will add any dragon ball girls to the harem so if you got anyone in mind pm or put in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4 Stop Arale, summon the gods

**Chapter 4 Stop Arale, summon the gods**

**I don't own Fusionfall or Dragon Ball Super**

After Hope was introduced to the Z-fighters he was able to help his world against the Fusions there and spend time with universe 7 as he trained with Goku, he was a great training partner for Hope as he was able to push him to his limits but now he had something else to do.

Hope was now in a park at universe 7 waiting in a bench, he had his helmet off while he waited, then he saw someone coming towards him and he smiled, it was Dee Dee and she was running towards him.

"Hope."Dee Dee said with a big smile and she then was next to him.

Hope got up and said."Dee Dee, good to see you again, I'm sorry got amking you worried."

Dee Dee giggled and said."it's okay, I'm just happy to see you alright."

"Okay, then let's go, there so much we don't know about this world."Hope said.

"Yay."Dee Dee said and they went to take a walk around town.

While they were walking around Dee Dee was excite, she saw flying cars, there like humanoid looking animals, they went up a hill to see through a telescope Hope got, Dee Dee was watching through the forests.

"Hey Dinosaurs exsit here."Dee Dee said excited.

"Yeah even Dexter was stupefied to know, he wa saying how could this be possible they should all be extinct."Hope said and Dee Dee laughed.

"Just hope there aren't any of those icky monsters here yuck."Dee Dee said referring to Fuse's creations.

Hope chuckled and said:"still the same, I still remember when one of Fuse's monsters tried to steal one of your dolls to make a Fusion version of you again."Hope said.

**FlashBack**

Hope was flying through the city looking for any trouble, he was now flying above Genius Grove, while he was flying he heard someone scream, he looks down to Dexters house to see a couple of doom drones running and at the house was Dee Dee and she was crying, he got mad and goes after the drone, onw of the drone looks up to see Hope charging at it and he slashes it with his sword cutting the drone in half, two others looked at him and tried to blast him, Fuse made barrier with one hand and goes charging at them, then starts cutting them to pieces one by one, only one remained and it back away from Hope who had its back turned, Hope then turned to face it and it ran away, Hope the threw his sword towards it and it stabbed through it, it then started to spark and it explode.

Hope looks at their remains and noticed a pink pony doll and said:"so that's why, Fuse must have wanted to recreate Fusion Dee Dee."he picks the doll and flies towards Dee Dee.

While Dee Dee was crying Hope goes in front of her and presents her the doll, she then looks at it and smilled, she then hugs Hope and said:"oh thank you Hope, you brought back my pony puff princess doll." she then legs go and takes back her doll.

"It's what I do, can't bear to see you cry."Hope said making her smile even more.

"Dee Dee."They look to the right to see Mandark and was too close to her."I heard you were in trouble so I came and help stop those robots."he tries to kiss her with his eyes closed.

"Hope."Dee Dee said scared.

Mandark opened the to see she was gone and said:"Dee Dee, where are you?"he looks around for her and couldn't find her.

Up in the sky Hope was carrying Dee Dee in bridal style, he saved her by quickly picking her up and flies through the sky, the watch Mandark trying to find her and they laughed at his misfortune.

"Well that will show him."Hope said.

"Yeah, he's a creep."Dee Dee said as she didn't like him.

"Don't worry, I'll be there to help you out when he comes back, were in a middle of a war but he is still trying to get close to you."Hope said as he didn't like Mandark not getting serious when Fuse's army is around.

Dee Dee smiled and to her Hope was her knight in shining armor, he always helps when she needed him, either by fighting off the monsters in her garden or even fixing her tutu and she was happy to be able to meet him.

"So what do you want to do?"Dee Dee asked.

"How about we go check on Peach Creek commons, I heard king Eddy is going to do a speach on how jawbreakers are the best."Hope said and he chuckled at Eddy being a king there even though it's mostly fake.

"Alright."Dee Dee said and they went to see Eddy's big speech.

**Flashback End**

"Yeah but I'm happy tht you save my pony puff princess doll."Dee Dee said.

Hope smiled, he liked spending time with her, while Dexter didn't like Dee Dee in his lab, Hope on the other hand enjoyed being with her, she was fun to be with and made him smile.

They heard a explosion and Dee Dee said:"what was that?"

Seems like trouble, let's check it out."Hope said.

"Well, okay."Dee Dee said, Hoped picked her up and they fly towards the noise.

When they arrived they saw Vegeta wearing a suit and he was fighting a little girl with purple hair, she had glasses and overalls and a hat, there were next to a building that had a hole which most like they came through it and Goku was there watching.

They landed next to Goku surprising him, Hope puts Dee Dee on the floor and asked:"Hey Goku why is Vegeta fighting that girl?"

"Oh, hey Hope, you see that girl is Arale she's a friend of mine when I was a kid."Goku said.

"Really."Hope said and he looked at the smilling girl.

"And it's worse."they look to see Bulma and Hercule at the hole and Bulma said:"a evil guy called Dr. Mashirito made her uncontrollable so we got to stop her."

"Where is this guy?"Hope asked.

"He's over there but he's a ghost, Trunks and Dr. Norimaki are trying to get him."Hercule said as they saw Trunks and the Norimaki trying to catch the ghost only to phase through him.

"Well I guess I have to stop her."Hope said going to fight her.

"Hey wait don't do it not only is she a robot, she is also a gag character."Vegeta warned them.

"Wait really?"Hope said surprised.

"Hey, you wanna play, okay here I come."Arale said running towards Hope and headbuts him to a wall destroying it.

"Hope."Dee Dee said worrried about him and she goes to check on him.

Hope gets up and said:"okay, we aren't going to defeat her like this so we are going to need help."

"Help."Goku said.

"Help from who?"Vegeta asked.

"You will all see, we just need her to be distracted for a few minutes, Dee Dee would mind calling your best friend here?"Hope asked Dee Dee.

"Ha, what good will a friend from your little girlfriend will do."Dr. Mashirito said.

"You mean Koosie, alright I wish Koosie was here."Dee Dee said.

Then like in a instant Koosie appeared in front of them surprising everyone, Koosie laugh for a bit and said:"well I'm back."

"Uh, Hope who is this?"Bulma asked.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself, my name is Koosalagoopagoop but you can call me Koosie."Koosie introduced himself.

"Koosie."Dee Dee said happy and gives him a hug, his heart started to glow."your so warm."

"I know."Koosie said.

"Wow, Hope your friend got some interesting friends."Goku said amazed.

"Yeah, he's her imaginary friend and let's say Dee Dee's imagination is pretty amazing."Hope said.

"Hey a dragon."Arale said getting Koosie's attention."say dragon let's play."

"Koosie could you distract her so I can call them?"Hope asked.

"Well, okay, anything for Dee Dee's friends."Koosie said, Dee Dee let's go and Koosie goes to face Arale.

"Way, let's play."Arale said.

"Now's my chance."Hope said and goes to draw some circles on the ground.

"Hey wanna know something?"Koosie asked.

"What, What?"Arale asked.

Koosie turns around said:"did you know if you turn you lips inside out like this you look like Jimmy Carter."Koosie turns around with his lips inside out.

Arale laughed and said:"that's funny."

"Are you kidding me, he's just going to distract her with a bunch of jokes."Vegeta said then he looks at Goku who was going to try the trick:"don't even try it."

"Oh come on Vegeta."Goku said surprised.

"So that's your little plan, cheap move making him tell her a bunch of jokes so you can distract her."Dr. Mashirito said.

"Hope whatever your planning please do it faster."Bulma said.

"Don't worry."Hope said as there are now two white circles with a stars on them.

"Hey wanna try a pepe wrap?"Koosie asked Arale.

"Sure."Arale said.

"Okay, first you get a oven with a frying pan."Koosie said as he takes out a oven with frying pan along with a table."you get some tortilla wraps and a tub of meat."Koosie takes out a wraps and a can of meat.

"Tub of meat."Goku said exicted to eat one.

"Yup, you you then cook the meat in the pan."Koosie said as he cooked the wraps."The slap it on the wrap."he throws the meat to the wrap on the table."then you roll it and voila a pepe wrap."Koosie shows it to them."So come on try one."

"Okay."Arale said and eats it.

"Wasn't that delicious?"Koosie asked with a smile.

"Yup, yummy."Arale said.

"No fair, hey got any more?"Goku asked.

"Don't worry I can cook more."Koosie said.

"Okay, then I will have some fun with armored friend."Arale said referring to Hope.

"Oh no."Bulma said.

"Don't worry it's done."Hope said and the circles now head each a shadow of a head one of a rabbit and the other of a duck.

The circles glowed and rising them came two giant figures, everyone from universe 7 was surprised, CN one smilled at the sight of them, towering over them were a grey rabbit and dark feathered duck, they were wearing toga's, laurel wreath's and they had their arms crossed.

"We did it, everyone meet Bugs Bunny and Daffy Duck."Hope introduced them.

"I don't believe it."Bulma said surprised.

"Yeah, a giant rabbit and duck."Hercule said.

"Wow, these guys must be really strong for Hope to call them."Goku said.

Dr. Mashirito looks at them and think:who are these two, did he made two circles just to call them here. he then floats towards them and said:"hey you two, I don't know who you are but take a hint and leave, I'm the main character here."

Bugs and Daffy look at each other with a smile and then they shot beams out of their mouths zapping Dr. Mashirito making him scream and he vanishes surprising them.

Dr. Mashirito opened his eeys to see he was now stuck inside one of those balls like of a candy dispenser and looks around, he was scared as everything was surrounded by candy and he said:"Where am I?"

"Your in the void."he looks to his righ to see a talking orange:"this is the place where terrible characters get sent never to be seen again so enjoy your last few minutes of fame."

"NOOOOOOO."Dr. Mashirito yelled in despair.

It zooms out to reveal the prison to be Benson's head, he was talking to Mordecai and Rigby at the park, he then looked around and said:"did you two hear something?"

"No."Mordecai said.

"I didn't hear anything."Rigby said.

"Must have been my imagination, okay so heres the chores for today."Benson said.

Back in Universe 7 Bugs said:"well that sure showed him."

"You bet yeah, buddy."Daffy said.

"Hey Bunny and ducky."They look to see Arale."hey wanna play?"

"Yeah Doc, sure."Bugs said then they breathed in.

Arale blinked and they sent a gust of wind sending her flying to tree, her head got knocked out and she said:"I've lost my head again."

"Sorry girly, but we have been doing this way longer than you."Daffy said.

"Wait, are these, gag characters?"Vegeta asked nervous.

"That's right, their the gods of all of them of my universe too, as they ascended to their god status."Hope said and then turns to them."Hey thanks for the help."

"No problem doc."Bug said.

"Yeah, now if you excuse us we need to stop those pesky fusion's that are knocking on our door."Daffy said and they vanished.

"Well that was nice of them to help."Koosie said with Dee Dee at his side.

Then Beerus came back with Whis and Whis said:"I don't believe I have traveled so quickly to get here before."

"Where is this amazing smell, this tasty food?"Beerus asked.

"Hey."Koosie called out to him as he wa swearing a apron."you guys came jus tin time for my Pepe wraps."

"Pepe wraps, that sounds yummy."Beerus said.

Then Koosie served a bunch of Pepe wraps for everyone there and Beerus enjoyed them, Beerus then left with Whis after getting his fill of Pepe wraps and now it was sunset and they were at the entrance as it was time for the doctor to leave.

"Sorry for leaving the place in such disarray, I fell horrible."Norimaki said.

"Don't worry, I can fix this mess with my eyes closed you just focus doing on your science stuff."Hercule said.

"Really are you sure?"Norimaki asked.

"Doctor you should try to be more careful next time."Arale said in the car with her friends.

"What, your the ones that made this mess in the first place., where just lucky that tonics awful effects didn't last long."Norimaki said to her.

"Oh right."Arale said as her friends laughed.

Then Norimaki started the car and they drove away, Arale was waving bye at them and she said:"bye everyone, Goku next time don't make wait another 30 years and Koosie come visit next time."

"Sure."Goku said.

"You bet."Koosie said and he waves at her.

"Well that was fun, but I think it's time you go back home Dee Dee."Hope said to her.

"Oh, well okay, can you take me home?"Dee Dee asked.

"Sure."Hope said.

"Well it's time for me to go home too."Koosie said.

"Bye Koosie."Dee Dee and Hope said.

"Bye."Koosie said and he vanished.

"Hey guys you gotta show me your universe one of these days, with those gods it got me real excited."Goku said.

"Sure, when we're not fighting against Fuse and have free time we will give a tour, but for now lets go Dee Dee."Hope said.

He picks her up and they fly away and the group except for Vegeta said:"Bye Dee Dee."

"Bye guys, see ya next time."Dee Dee said.

Hope brought Dee Dee home and she even gave him a kiss on the cheek, he blushed but he smilled, today was a interesting day and he didn't hope to summon the gods to help but it was nice to see Bugs and Daffy again, last time they met Hope was called by them so they could teahc him the spell to call upon their help when he needs them but not to abuse it as they have things to do.

**Note:Hope you enjoyed this chapter with Daffy and Bugs as the gods of Cartoon Network, Hope will only call them when it's really needed as they have a job to protect his universe against Fuse's army since Fuse found away to avoid gag rules.**


	5. Chapter 5 Goten and Trunks adventure 1

**Chapter 5 Goten and Tunks adventures part 1**

**I don't own Fusionfall or Dragon Ball Super**

Today was a busy day, The Z-fighters like Goku and Vegeta were training to become stronger, Krillin was working and Bulma was in her lab working on her inventions, Hope was training with his friends from his world so he could surpass Fuse but today going to be a interesting day for a pair of young boys.

Goten and Trunks were looking at the portal that connects the two worlds and Trunks said:"hey Goten wanna check out Hope's world?"

"Are you sure?"Goten asked.

"Don't worry we will come back without anyone noticing so let's check it out."Trunks said with a smile.

"Okay."Goten said and then ran in.

They then exited out of Dexters lab and saw him working, Trunks shush to Goten not to make a sound and they sneaked out of the lab, they went outside as they were now in Genius Grove as they look around, it was all hightech.

"Wow look at this place Trunks they so many cool stuff."Goten said.

"Yeah, their about has advance as out world in this place."Trunk said.

Goten then noticed a map and said:"hey trunks theres map there." and points at it.

"Oh cool let's check it out."Trunk said and they went to see it.

They went to the map and they saw it has many locations of the world that are the most famous ones.

"Wow look at these places Candy cove, beach city and Peach creek theres so many cool places so where do you want to go first Goten?"Trunks asked.

Goten looks at the different places then saw one that caught his attention and said:"how about that one."and he points at the place.

Trunks looks at it and got disappointed, he looks at the image to see it was a junkyard and said:"a junkyard, of all the places why did you pick that one?"

"Becasuse of the giant robot."Goten said.

"Giant Robot."Trunk said surprised then got a closer to look to see Goten was right to see a blue robot that seemed stuck.

"Yeah, wanna go see it?"Goten asked excited to see the robot.

"Yeah, it might be cool."Trunk said.

Then they run off to the outside of the city so they can they fly without being noticed, they were checking the world and they saw a giant wall on the other side of the world.

"Hey why is there a wall there?"Goten asked.

"Well lets fly up to see better."Trunk said and they went up.

When they fly up to see the other side they got shocked, the other part of the world was covered by Fuses fusion matter, the plants were dead and the water was polluted by it, it was covering so much of the space and Fuses monsters were around it searching for a way in.

"So that's why."Goten said.

"Yeah, they made the wall to keep those things out, it was made to keep everyone safe, this war really has been taking a lot from them, this must be what that Fuse guy is doing."Trunks said.

"That must be why Hope wanted to come back."Goten said.

"Well of course, he needs to stop them from taking over his world and from becoming like that."Trunks said pointing at the infected zones.

This gotten them worried but then they went to the Junkyard, they arrived at the entrance.

"So this is the place."Trunk said.

"Come on let's see the robot."Goten said and they ran in.

Passed by the moutains of junk while they were looking around, they then saw a giant forcefield around a part that was infected and right there they could see the robot, it was covered in slime, it had a red car for a head and it had fire details.

"Wow it looks cool."Goten said.

"Well yeah, but I bet it be cooler without it being a statue."Trunk said.

"You got that right."they turned around to see a fat guy wearing a red vest, white shirt and blong hair.

"Oh hello there mister."Goten said.

"Please call me Coop, and it seems you boys got interested in Megas."Coop said.

"Megas, you mean that big robot."Goten said.

"That's right, I'm the guy that drives it."Coop said.

"Oh cool, your the pilot then what happened to it?"Trunks asked.

Coop sigh and said:"well when Fuse came to our world we tried our best to fight him back, I was able to save a couple of them but then Fuse used his little slime on my robot stopping it from moving."

"Is there a way to free it?"Trunks asked.

"There is, but the entrance is a tiny hole that only a kid could fit in and theres a fusion inside there that is getting stronger through time most of us couldn't beat him and Hope migth be the only one that can but he still didn't learn how to shrink."Coop said and they could see he was sad about not getting his robot.

Then a Earth was felt and they look to the city to see a gaint Glorft Robot that was a fusion, this shocked Coop an dhe said:"no way, Fuse was able to make one of Squid faces robots."

"Oh man, that thing is strong."Goten said surprised along with Trunks.

They saw many heroes like the powerpuff girls and Ben 10 who was now Way Big as they try to fend him off but the Glorft Fusion threw them off with Way Big trying to grapple it.

"If only if I had Megas, I could kick that guys butt."Coop said angry abotu not doing anything about it.

Trunks then looks at Megas and got an idea, he goes to Goten and whispers his plan making him smile, then they go to Coop and Trunks said:"hey we can go there and beat that Fusion to free your robot."

"Wait are you sure?"Coop asked.

"Yeah were pretty strong."Goten said and to prove it they flew a little surprising Coop.

"Well I'll be, then go on ahead, talk to that robot to let you in."Coop said pointing at the Dexbot.

"Okay."They said and they went to the robot.

"Can I help you?"Dexbot asked.

"Yeah we want you to let us in to help get Megas out."Trunks said.

"I'm sorry but I cannot let children inside."Dexbot said.

"Hey, let them in, they got my seal of aproval."Coop said with a smile and thumbs up.

"Well, alright."Dexbot said and he teleported him and the boys inside of the infected zone.

Goten and Trunks looked to see multiple of Fuses monsters, then they fly towards Megas to find the entrance, some of the monster looked at them and tried to attack but Goten and Trunks blasted them to pieces, they were now next to where Megas was and they saw it was on top of a pool of fusion matter and they saw the hole that was next to the pool.

"Okay let's go."Trunks said and they went inside.

They were now in like a underground area so they went through the tunnels, then multiple Scrap monsters came after them forcing Goten and Trunks to fight, Trunks kicked a Scrapper in the face sending it flying to a group of it and Goten punched a Junkasaurus sending it flying to its group too, then they charged up a energy beam each and shot at the monsters destroying them.

Then they walked further to a place that is the lair, when they arrived they saw on top was a small hole leaking a bit of fusion matter which is where Megas must be, then they got shocked seeing the Fusion was that of Coop.

"What, it's a Fusion Coop."Goten said in shock.

"So that's how, Fuse made a special Coop Fusion to make sure it Megas wouldn't be freed."Trunks said.

Fusion Coop roared making a huge explosive wave sending them back and landing on the floor, they got up and look at the monster.

"Well how about we show this thing what Fusion truly looks like."Trunks said with smirk.

"Yeah."Goten said.

They then went to prepare for the fusion dance, they prepred the poses and said:"Fu, Sion, HA."then their finger connected and theuy fused together, in their place is now Gotenks with a frown on his face, he then smirked and powered up to Super Saiyan.

"Okay lets do this."Gotenks said and he charged at Fusion Coop.

Fusion Coop blocks a punch from Gotenks but it pushed him back, then Gotenks kicked him in the stomach sending him away, then Gotenks appeared in front of Fusion Coop again and started to give him a barrage of punches, then he kicks him away, Fusion Coop got up and was mad, he then powers up a Fusion beam and Gotenks charges a Kamehameha, they shot te beams as they were now struggling, then Gotenks powered up to Super Saiyan 3 and overpowered Fusion Coop destroying him, the ceiling above him got cracked by the shock wave and it broke realising the Fusion Matter.

Gotenks smirked and then he defused because the of them wasting too much power.

"Well at least we won."Trunks said.

"Let's go back and tell Coop."Goten said and Trunks nodded so they ran towards the exit.

Coop was watching outside and to his surprised thr Fusion Matter around Megas was leaving and that brought a tear to his eye, he then saw Goten and Trunks running towards him.

"Hey Coop we did it."Trunks said.

"Yeah, now you can help out."Goten said.

"Aww thanks little buddies, now how about a ride on Megas."Coop said showing them his keys.

Way Big was fighting against Fusion Glorft and was then sent to the ground, he looks at it and said:"how can we stop this thing without Hope?"

Then they heard a engine making them look to the Junkyard and they saw Megas flying towards them, Coop was driving Megas with Goten and Trunks on the backseat.

"YEEHAW."Coop yelled out.

Megas then tackles the Fusion sending it to the ground, then while it was pinned Megas starting to punch at the Fusion in the face, the Fusion then kicked him away and got up.

Megas got up and then its chest opened to reveal missiles at the Fusion and the Fusion countered it with it's ownn then it fired a energy beam with Megas hand turning to cannons shooting beams at it too canceling the attack.

"Okay, you overgrown snot bot, you trashed my city, wreck some of my favourtie food places **and THE WORST PART YOUR BOSS SLIMED MY ROBOT, I'm going exterminate you and your buddies out from the face of this planet**."Coop rolls at him.

"Wow."Goten and Trunk said impressed.

"Yeah, pretty cool right, now let's take him down."Coop said.

Megas then charges at the Fusion seding it flying with a punch to the air, then shoots at it with glatling guns from its hands, then Coop got a call from Kiva.

"Coop, how did you get Megas back?"Kiva asked.

"Well let's say it ws thanks to my new buddies."Coop said.

"Hi."Goten and Trunks said as they waved at her.

"Okay, we will have to talk about this later but now you need to finish that Fusion."Kiva said.

"Don't need to tell me twice."Coop said.

Then Megas kicks it to the ground, he then gives a elbow drop to the Fusion, and then starts to step on it and then fires mutiple missiles at the fusion, Megas slams it's together making a energy sword and raises it up, the Fusion saw it and tries to block it with a arm but Megas cuts right trough it making it explode.

"Rock on, see kids that is how we do it Jersey style."Coop said with a big smile.

"That was awesome."Trunks said.

"Yeah."Goten said.

"Thanks, say is anyone hungry?"Coop asked and they nodded."great I know a great buffet."

Megas ten walks towards the place, after arriving they gotten tables with plenty of hotdogs to eat and Kiva and Jamie were there too while Coop was eating.

"So you telling us that those two kids were the ones to free Megas."Jamie said.

"That's rigth."Coop said while eating.

"It seems unblievable but we do live in a strange world, but do you think its a good a idea to let them eat that much food they could get sick."Kiva said.

"What are you talking about look at them."Coop said pointing at the boys and they were devouring multple hot dogs like him."their big eaters like me, plus the owner said we can eat as much as we want after we saved the day so eat up boys."

"Alright."Goten and Trunks said as they ate.

"I don't think I can get used to have three people that eats liek Coop."Kiva said.

"Hey do it like how I do,just roll with it."Jamie said.

After they ate it was time to go back, after sneaking in Dexters lab they were able to get back home in time.

"Trunks."they saw Bulma coming towards them."what are you doing next to the portal?"

"Oh nothing just looking at it, we wanted to see if something would come out of it."Trunks said.

"Okay, but don't get too close we don't know what might happened, Goten your mom called it's time to go back home."Bulma said.

"Oh really, okay see ya Trunks."Goten said and he flies off.

"See ya Goten."Trunks said.

While Goten was flying back home he took out a picture of him and Trunks with Coop and Megas, they took it as a souvenir and Trunks has one too, they even made a promisse to go back when they got the time and Goten smilled about making new friends.

**Note:This is a special where Goten and Trunks go to the CN universe and meet the characters there, they were able to help Coop free Megas and they became his friends, they will have more adventures in the future like meeting the candy pirates and seeing king Eddy.**


	6. Chapter 6 Play Ball

**Chapter 6 Play Ball**

**I don't own Fusionfall or Dragon Ball Super**

Beerus was in his planet and he got a call from his brother.

"What Baseball."Beerus said.

"Why yes, we can work up a good sweat too, so how about it, if we win I can get a wonderful meal from your universe."Champa said.

Beerus thinks about and smirks."sure why not?"

"Good, but I'll be wanting at least two from your universe since Frost and Hit won't be coming."Champa said.

"Alright, fine."Beerus said.

The call ended and Whis said:"well that was surprising that you accepted that proposal Lord Beerus."

"Well let's say I have my own aces."Beerus said with a smirk.

At Earth Hope was at the capsule Corp house and Beerus told him about the game.

"Baseball?"Hope said.

"Yes, Lord Beerus thinks that you could be able to get a team to face off against his brother Lord Champa."Whis said.

"So can you do it?"Beerus asked.

"Why yes I can."Hope said and he looks at Lapis who was sitting at a pond."hey Lapis wanna play baseball."

She looks and him and thinks about."Sure."

"Good, now we need four more."Hope said."excuse me."he then flies away.

Champa arrived with Vados wearing a blue baseball gear and he goes to the field, he sees Beerus wearing a red baseball uniform.

"Were here and my team is ready."Champa team had most of the ones he had in the tournament only with Goten and Vegeta there."so wheres yours?"

"Rigth here."Beerus said and then came Hope wearing the uniform, with him were Bugs Bunny, Lapis, Amethyst, Buttercup and Blossom.

"Hey, who are these guys, I thought you would pick the ones you had."Champa said.

"Let's say I found some better players for this game."Beerus said with a smirk.

Everyone was sitting at the benches and Goku said:"hey why is Vegeta and Goten there, I thought Hit was going to be here."

"Well I would get him, but he's hard to find."Champa said.

"That's lame."Goku said.

"I joined the team to be able to surpass him Kakarot."Vegeta said pointing at Hope.

"Well let's go over the rules, all acts of destruction are forbidden."Whis said.

"Let's have a friendly game with good sportsmanship, no broken bones or planets please."Vados said.

"Now lets us all bow and say good game."Whis said.

"Good game."they all said.

Then everyone went into position, Bugs was starting being the pitcher and he was eating a carrot.

"Okay everyone, let's play ball."Hope said to his team.

"Looks like Hope is excited."Bulma said.

"Yeah, Hope is a great player, he even won an entire game by himself."Dee Dee said.

"That's right."Bubbles who was next to her said.

"Well that he might be able to win this."Bulma said.

"What about the rest?"Chi Chi asked.

"Everyone has at least played once."Bubbles said.

"That at least gives them more experience then the other team."Android 18 said with Marron with her.

Champa goes first with a smirk and swings his bat, Bugs had the ball and was throwing it up and down and Hope was the catcher.

"Play ball."Whis said.

Bugs then made multiple fake shots throwing Champa around and then he charges a shot and then throws it making Hope catch it while Champa got confused.

"What?"Champa said.

"Strike."Whis said.

"A strike."Champa said angry.

"Of course."Whis said.

"What's wrong doc, don't like losing."Bugs said.

"Why you."Champa said and he prepares to hit it again.

"He was able to make a trick shot like that."Cabba said and Vegeta grunts.

Hope throws the ball back, Bugs then throws it again and Champa hits it away.

"Alright."Champa then runs to the next base.

Blossom then shoots the ball down with her laser eyes and catches it."I got it."

Champa stops stunned at what he saw.

"Out."Whis said.

Champa goes to his teams side and it was Botamo's turn, Bugs changed with Hope.

"Come on, come on, show him what we can do."Bugs said while hitting the glove.

"Hey are you trying to distract me."Botamo said.

"No, that's actually how baseball players act."Whis said surprising him."Play ball."

Hope then throws the ball and when it came closer to Botamo he used his powers to move it up making it go around it.

"What?!"Botamo said.

Bugs catches it."Strike."

"That's the old pitcher."Bugs then throws it back and then they did two more times and Botamo.

"Out."Whis said.

Cabba was next and then they did the same."out, change."Cabba then goes back in shame.

It was Vegeta's turn to pitch and the batter for Beerus team was Lapis with Cabba as the catcher.

"Play ball."Whis said.

"Now to finish this."Vegeta then throws the ball at Lapis, it was going towards her body but she then brings the bat over to it and the ball hits it falling to the ground surprising him, she then throws the bat away and walks to first base.

"Don't just stand there get ball."Champa said making Botamo and Magetta dog pile it.

"How did she do that?"Vegeta said.

"Lapis is a lot better than what you give her credit."Hope said.

Vegeta grits his teeth and Bulma said."well Vegeta was going to hit Lapis so I guess it's good that she blocked it."

Hope was at bat and Vegeta then transforms into blue."I will win.

"Then let's go."Hope said powering up.

Vegeta throws the ball and Hope hits it, he was stuggling not letting it through.

"He's pushing it back."Vegeta then throws multiple blasts and then Hope used all his strenght to throw the ball into the air."darn it."

Hope runs while Lapis goes to the next base, Vegeta flies to get the ball but then a gust of wind throws it away."who did that?"

Bubbles was whistling while Buttercup and Blossom have her wink saying good job.

The ball hits the ground and Lapis and Hope are on the next base.

"That's it, I'm going next."Champa said going as the pitcher.

Bugs was next he was looking at his bat and then gets an idea, he then runs off making them confused.

"I wonder where he's going?"Goku said.

Then Bugs comes back holding a giant bat making Champa stunned.

"Hey that's smart, the bigger bat will make it easier to hit."Goku said.

Champa then throws the ball and then it flies away, Bugs then runs with through each base along with Hope and Lapis making a home run.

"Home run."Whis said.

Champa was getting angry, then next one batting was Amethyst who was chewing bubblegum, Cabba throws the ball and she hits, she then rolls into a ball and goes around the bases making another home run.

"Keep it going you guys."Beerus said with a smile.

"Good job Amethyst."Hope said.

"Yeah, I know."Amethyst said.

Then both teams changed and Champa was going to make sure he got a home run, he sees it was bugs making him smirk.

"Now let's see how he deals with this."Bugs then throws the ball but then Champa hits it with all his strenght and it flies away.

Champa runs but then he sees Bugs running after it."what's he doing?"

"Lord Champa, if he catches the ball your out."Vados said making him scream.

"I won't let him."Champa then goes after him.

Bugs goes inside a cab."after that ball."then the car goes chasing it while Champa was trying to blast it away but then Buttercup and Blossom used they're super breath to send the blasts away to give Bugs more time.

Bugs then stops in front of a buidling and goes up to the roof, when he reaches it he goes to a pole and goes to the top, he throws it glove up and catches the ball.

Champa appears bellow him, then Whis and Vados appear with Whis saying:"Out."

Champa gets shocked and said:"I'm out."

The Power Puff Girls appear and say:"that's what the man say, you heard it he said that."

"That's what the man said, you heard it he said that."Bugs said making fun of him.

Champa then gets angry and throws a tantrum.

After the game being won Champa left with his universes members promising to win next time, they had a feast for winning and Hope was spending time with the power puff girls at the table.

"It's so great that we can spend time together again."Blossom said.

"Yeah, after you vanished and with fighting Fuses army we had little time."Buttercup.

"It's so great we can all be together again."Bubbles said.

"I know, it's great to be with you three too."Hope said making them smile.

He looks at Lapis who was glaring at them."come on Lapis, I like you too."that made her smile too.

After that they spend time together and had fun before leaving with the CN members going back to they're universe, Hope wonders what will happen next but he will just have to wait and see.

**Note:hope you enjoy this chapter, it's shorter then the others but the team was more in the CN favor since they knew how to play the game plus Bugs was there.**


	7. Chapter 7 New sons of the Diamonds

**Chapter 7 New sons of the Diamonds**

**I don't own Fusionfall or Dragon Ball Super**

In the homeworld of the gems Hope was now spending time with his mother, they were in the Pool Chamber with Blue in it with Hope wearing a blue jumpsuit that covers his body except for his arms, they were laughing together while Hope was floating while inside of the pool.

"Oh Cobalt I enjoy these times together, the only time I used to have this much fun is when Pink was still with me, but now I think I feel even happier to have you."Blue said.

"Thanks mom."Hope said with a smile.

"Mom, that word, when you start saying it to me it made my heart so happy, I'm glad I made the choice to make your gem from my own."Blue said picking him up.

"I wonder how did you fix your gem?"Hope asked.

Blue giggled and said:"I just asked Steven for a little help, but let us enjoy our time, I know you have to leave to that other world."she then has a frown.

"Hey don't worry, I'll visit again."Hope said making her smile.

"My Diamond."they looked to see Blue Pearl there in the edge."you have been summoned."

"Really, well I would have liked to spend more time here but if I must."Blue then gets up with Hope exiting the pool too.

Hope looks at Blue Pearl who blushes and looks away."well it's nice seeing you again Pearl."

"Yes, me too Lord Cobalt."Blue Pearl said and then Hope and Blue walked out together.

Yellow and White were in the throne room and then they saw Blue enter.

"Blue what took you so long?"Yellow asked.

"I was just spending time with my son."Blue said with Hope next to her.

"Oh hello Cobalt."White said.

"Hello aunties."Hope said.

"So you decided to visit your mother after being in that dimension."Yellow said.

"Yes, but I have go now."Hope said.

"Oh alright, but let me just."Blue then kneels and gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you."Hope said with a smile and then leaves through the warp pad.

Blue sits on her throne and then looks at the other diamonds and sees they were in a bad mood."is there something wrong?"

"Oh it's nothing Blue, it's just really sweet the way you treat Cobalt."White said.

"It's not like I'm that word Steven once said when your with Cobalt."Yellow said.

Blue thinks about it and said:"do you mean jealous?"that makes them surprised.

"Me, jealous, ha."Yellow said.

"Is it because I have son now."Blue said.

White was silent but then gave up and said:"alright fine yes, it's just isn't fair, you were able to have a son with the help of Dexter and the Professor, Pink had to give up her form to have Steven and you were able to have one because of the gem you made."

Blue was surprised but then got an idea."well why don't you ask Dexter to make your own sons."that surprised them."all you need is to make the gem from yours and you can ask Steven to fix it."

"I don't know if that's a good idea."Yellow said uncertain about it.

"I don't know about you but I would like to have my own baby."White said with a smile.

Yellow was speachless until she said:"alright fine."

They then used a crystal to contact Dexter and he answered, then he got surprised to see them and said:"the diamonds, what is the reason for this call?"

"Well we were wondering."Blue was then interrupted.

"Let me, Dexter would it be possible to create two more like that of Cobalt?"White said.

"What, why?"Dexter said.

"You see me and White decided to have our own child, so is it possible?"Yellow said.

"Well yes, I had the machine with data in case Hope needed to be healed from a extreme damage."Dexter said.

"Wonderful, so can you bring it here and make it two pods."White said.

"But that will take a long time."Dexter said.

"DO IT!"White yelled scaring him.

"Yes ma'am."Dexter said.

After some time later Hope heard about the idea and was surprised, he didn't expect his aunts to want they're own childs but he was happy for them and maybe they can help him with the Earth against Fuse even.

Goku and his friends were in the Homeworld and were looking around amazed with hope showing them the way.

"Wow this place amazing."Goku said looking around.

"Yeah, to think the gems live here."Bulma said.

"Well thank you, this is my home just as my Earth."Hope said.

"But why did it look broken from space?"Krillin asked.

"That's a story for another day, now we must go, the others are already there to see the Birth of the children of Yellow and White."Hope said.

They then went to the castle and arrived on time, they entered the throne room and one side had the defenders of Earth while the other had the gems of Homeworld, the group went to the side with Hope's friends from his Earth while Hope went to his mother's side who had a small throne for him to sit being the same color as hers.

Hope then saw two more thrones being brough by other gems being like small versions of White and Yellow, one was now next to Yellow while the other was bellow White's, then Dexter came carrying a big machine with some of the Topaz helping, then they stopped in the middle of the room and they all saw it had two different pods like the one Hope was once in.

"Hey that must be the machine that made Hope."Bulma said looking at it.

"It must have been altered to have two of them."18 said.

"Hmph, just get on with it."Vegeta said making the gems look at them and the group got worried.

"Please excuse him, he's not really into with this type of things."Bulma said nervous.

"Anyway, is it ready?"White asked.

"Of course, I just need the gems."Dexter said.

White nodded and then two gems came holding a Achroite and Heliodor on pillow, they present them to Dexter who takes them and puts them on different parts of the pods making them get suspended on each one, he then starts it and then the same thing happened when Hope was once created and then the light came out of them making them pod break, then everyone saw smoke making them worried but then it changed when they saw two shadows from them, one had his Achroite on his forehead like White, his helmet and gauntlets being royal blue with the armor gold with white lines, his eyes were white with his hair being white.

Heliodor one had his gem on chest like Hope but his helmet was Silver along with the gauntlets and the armor being green, his eyes were yellow and his hair was bronze color.

They got confused and looked around, they look in front of them and saw White Diamond with a smile looking at Achroite while Yellow was stunned.

"Where are we?"Heliodor asked.

"Yes, this is very strange."Achroite said.

"You are."Dexter was then cut off.

"Welcome to Homeworld."White said standing up with her arms to the side."allow me to introduce myself, I am White Diamond and I am your mother."she points at Achroite.

"My mother?"he said surprised.

"Of course my son."White said.

Yellow looks at Heliodor and he looks back at her."Are you?"

"Fine, yes I'm your mother."Yellow said.

He goes up to her and extends a hand to her, she stares at it and then sighs, she then picks him up and looks at him, she then smiles and he smiles under his helmet.

"Now can you take the helmet off, I would like to see my son's face."White said.

Achroite nodded and takes it off to reveal he looked similar to Hope with differentces like eyes and chin that resemble his mother making her happy, she then holds him up to her face.

Heliodor looks a Yellow and then takes off his to reveal his that he has shorter hair and his eyes were like hers.

"Well you do have some parts of me."Yellow said.

"Thank you mother."Heliodor said and he then looks down to see Yellow Pearl but she then looks away."who is she?"

"That is simply my Pearl, why don't you introduce yourself Pearl."Yellow puts Heliodor down next to her and she got nervous.

"Oh, greetings Heliodor, I am your mother's Pearl."Yellow Pearl said.

"Pearl don't be so nervous around my son, in fact I think you should get together more."Yellow said.

"My Diamond!"Yellow Pearl said with a blush.

"What, I was saying that my son was just born so you should be with him more times to make him get used to Homeworld."Yellow said.

"Oh, of course."Yellow Pearl said nervous while still blushing and Heliodor was confused.

"Ah yes, Cobalt come meet your cousins."White said.

Hope looks at Blue who said:"go on."

He then walks towards them and said:"hello my cousins, I am Cobalt but my friends know me as Hope."

"Hope, well okay so your like us."Heliodor said.

"Yes, I am the older one since you just got created."Hope said.

"Then when were you created?"Achroite asked.

"That was a long time."Hope said.

"Hey they seemed to be getting along."Goku said.

"Well they are now a family."Gohan said.

"I wonder who's the strongest between those two?"Trunks said to Goten.

"Maybe it's White's son, since she's so big."Goten said.

"Now it's time for you to meet the rest of Homeworld."White said and she gave the boys a tour around the world with Yellow and Blue with them.

The two sons of Yellow and White were happy to see Homeworld since it was they're home but Hope tells them about Earth making them curious along with a enemy called Fuse who is trouble so they decided to help out in case of Hope was in trouble.

**Note:Yellow and White have they're own sons now, the reason for them is not only for Hope to have some help when a certain event appears but I am thinking of a different crossovers with one in a different world with shorts at the end of the chapters for options where they can go.**

**Heliodor in Dc Superhero girls.**

Heliodor along with the rest of his friends that he met got surprised to see that Diana had a mother that was the queen of the amazons, she was taking her away but then Heliodor appears in front of her.

"Okay you can't just take her away like that."Heliodor said.

"Who are you woman?"Hippolyta said.

"First off, I am a man."Heliodor said surprising them."and second she proved herself worthy of being here."

"How dare you speak up to me and she is only 317 years old."Hippolyta said.

"That's way old compared to the age restrictions here, plus from what I have seen from her she has shown courage, bravery and being a kind person, she's not a little girl she's a hero a Wonder Woman."Heliodor said.

The girls were amazed by his words and Barbara even shed a little tears, Diana was amazed at his words and gained courage to speak up.

"Heliodor is right, I have indeed proven myself so I am not a girl but a woman, so mother I will take my own path."Diana said.

Hippolyta got angry, she glares at Heliodor and said:"you, I should have known that a man would make my daughter turns against me."she then takes out her sword making him summon his mace blocking it.

He then starts to block her attacks and she does a slash and made jump back and to his shock it almost hit his gem.

"You almost hit my gem."Heliodor said.

Before they could fight a portal opened outside of the pier surprising them and from it came Yellow Diamond, she looks around and then sees her son.

"Heliodor, why haven't you contacted me, I was so worried something happened to you."Yellow said while going up to him.

"I'm sorry, but I was a bit busy."Heliodor said.

"Uh Heliodor who is that?"Barbara asked.

"Of course presenting one of the rulers of my world and my mother."Heliodor said shocking them.

"That's your mom."Kara said.

"She's so, big."Zatanna said.

"By the gods."Diana said.

Yellow then sees the amazons and sees Hippolyta with her sword out."what was going on here?"

"She attacked me for trying to defend one of my friends who is her daughter but she wouldn't trust her and she almost hit my gem."Heliodor said making her mad.

Yellow then glares at Hippolyta and said:"you dare to attack my son and almost shatter him!"

"He was preventing me from taking my daughter and corrupted her so stand out of this matter."Hippolyta then jumps towards Yellow who grabbed her blade and breaks it shocking her.

Yellow then grabs her and then starts to punch her with her other hand shocking them, the amazons tried to help they're queen but Yellow sends a beam knocking them away.

The girls got shocked to see Hippolyta get beaten up like that especially Diana and then Heliodor said:"stop!"Yellow stops to look at him."that's enough mother, she learned her lesson."

"Hmph."Yellow then drops Hippolyta making her crash into the pier and she was in pain.

"Mother."Diana went to check on her.

"Diana, looks like I was the fool, my own anger made me get hurt and defeated."Hippolyta said.

"It's okay, I'll be fine, just go back home."Diana said and she nodded.


End file.
